Bathroom Break
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: Maddie and David are stuck in David's office bathroom. Sometime during Season 5..


_**Borrowed characters….Moonlighting Also some dialogue borrowed.,,,**_

_**Takes Place Sometime During Season 5**_

"We are _**NOT**_ taking this case, David Addison!" Maddie's voice was laced with fury as she stared down David with icy blue eyes.

David shook his head and headed for his office bathroom. Wow, the blonde is really steamed up, he thought; partially angry and partially amused.

"Addison, I'm _not _through talking to you!" she screeched after him.

'Well, I'm though listening!" Just before David slammed the door to his bathroom, Maddie squeezed through as the door closed with a bang and a click.

David stared at her. 'I said I'm through listening! Get out Maddie!" David tried to open the bathroom door to no avail. He twisted the knob, pulled the door, jiggled the lock, but the door remained closed.

"See what _you_ did David!"

"What _I_ did?" David asked her with a sneer "What'd you follow me in here for anyway? I usually work this room alone."

"Because we needed to finish this conversation!"

"There was no conversation" David informed her as he made numerous failed attempts to get the door open." This was a lecture."

"Damn." David sat back on the toilet admitting defeat. "We's locked in."

""We is" Maddie asked flustered. "We are?"

David nodded. Maddie tried to open the door; pulling it; pushing it; and kicking it.

David looked at her and laughed. "That's probably not gonna help. Just gonna ruin your shoe."

Maddie gave up; her anger draining away. She leaned back against the door 'So what do we do now?"

David had some ideas but he swallowed them. "I dunno. Wait I guess. We got water, we got this," he pointed to the toilet then his eyes met hers, "_and_ each other."

Maddie felt her stomach flip at his words. Memories swirled around her brain. She looked over at David; sexily disheveled and couldn't remember why she felt like strangling him 5 minutes ago. He caught her looking at him and threw her his 100 watt lop-sided grin that turned her into mush. "Whatcha looking at Blondie?" he asked her using his pillow talk voice; low and sexy causing her to feel desire pulling her down into its vortex. Did David know how that smile coupled with that bedroom voice could get her to do just about anything? Right now, she needed to take control of herself or she would dissolve into a puddle at his feet.

David noticed how a red stain had begun to spread over Maddie's neck; trailing down under the buttons of her blouse. David began to imagine following that trail with his mouth and fingers. He shook those thoughts out of his head as he took a good look at Maddie for the first time that day. He had been too busy arguing with her this morning to actually see her. His eyes traveled over her body; her corn flower blue eyes open wide, her lips just needing to be kissed, down to her neck with that red blush disappearing under her blouse. His eyes continued their journey down the buttons of her blouse to the slit in her skirt ; eyes still moving slowly down the long legs and leisurely back up again until his smoldering green eyes met hers.

The way David's eyes had journeyed over her body was as intimate and erotic as if his hands were touching her. Maddie felt like her body was on fire. She suppressed a groan of desire as his eyes bore into her.

David felt himself harden as his eyes moved over Maddie. He could tell by the flush of her cheeks and that look in her eyes that she was not immune to his charms. He stood up and moved closer to Maddie until he could feel her breathe on his face.

It had been a long time since they had been together but neither of them had forgotten, for a minute, the ecstasy of being in each other's arms. David moved closer until he had Maddie pinned against the door.

Maddie could feel his excitement through her clothes. She needed to hold him in her hands; feel him grow harder just for her. His loins pressing against hers was exquisite torture. David moved his hips; grinding into her causing a delicious ache to spread between her legs. Maddie leaned into David running her tongue across his lips. Her hands were busy moving up and down his back. She loved the feel of his muscular shoulders and back under her hands. She shuddered with desire. How had she gone without this, without him, for so long?

Maddie felt David's hands pushing up his skirt as his hands caressed her thighs slowly, teasingly; moving between her legs; over her backside and up and down her thighs. With each movement her dressed edged up higher until it was bunched around her waist.

Maddie tried to unbutton David's shirt but her fingers wouldn't cooperate; she put her hands in the opening and pulled it apart causing the buttons to pop off as David shrugged out of it tossing it to the floor. Maddie covered his chest with kisses as her hands were busy below; unbuckling, unzipping. She began to push David's pants down; he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Maddie's hands found their way over David's butt ; up and down his legs; teasing him as he was teasing her. David groaned and stepped back as his hands began their journey over Maddie's body following the path his eyes had taken earlier. He began to unbutton her blouse button by button as his other hand unclasped her bra. He pulled off the offending garments as her breast spilled into his hands. David lowered his head covering Maddie's breasts with baby kisses as Maddie pulled off her skirt and kicked it next to David's pants.

"David. David. David." Maddie moaned as her lips began to travel down his body; over his chest, down his stomach; past his hips til her mouth found what it was looking for.

David gasped as his hands tangled in Maddie's hair; pulling her closer to him. "Oh yes, don't stop, God, oh" David stuttered. David glanced down ;his eyes watching Maddie as his hands caressed her breasts. "Oh God, Maddie!. Please don't stop" he cried out as he came with such a rush that it nearly knocked him off of his feet. His scrambled brain took a minute to clear as his breathing returned to normal.

David reached over and pulled Maddie against him. He began furiously kissing her as his hands ran over her body. In one quick moment David spun around leaving Maddie pressed against the door. Maddie was lost in David's kisses; as his hands seem to be everywhere on her body pushing her to a fever pitch. She thought she would combust on the spot.

David's voice whispering into her ear had Maddie on the verge of bursting into flames "What do you want Maddie." His voice laced with sex. "I want you" she told him. "You have me, forever." He whispered against her mouth. "But how do you want it baby. Do you want me to kiss you there." He asked flicking his tongue across her mouth "Pet you there" he did "Or put _this _there?" he asked placing her warm hand on his hardness. Maddie moved her hand over David; guiding him into her softness.

Both gasped, moaned and groaned in pleasure as he began to rotate his hips pressing her against the door until she thought she would surely go through it and come out the other side. "Come for me Maddie" he urged hoarsely using his voice as a caress. He didn't have to tell her twice as wave after wave rocked over her body has her hands clutched onto David pulling him closer to her pulsating body.

"I love you Maddie" David told he pushing her damp hair off of her forehead.

"I love you too David." Maddie whispered holding him close like she never wanted to let go.

David kissed Maddie and stepped back reaching into his pants pocket and holding up a key. David slapped his forehead. "Damn I must have forgotten I had this." He smirked putting the key in the lock and opening the door.

"You. You." Maddie sputtered "You knew you had that key the whole time?"

David laughed and pulled her close to him covering her face with kisses. Maddie reached up and ran her hands through his hair "Nice job Addison" she smiled into his mouth.


End file.
